It is believed that this product is unique in its design and technologies. For any discussions of prior art and references herein, the applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents. It will be shown that any discussion of a reference does not constitute an admission that any of the documents form part of the common general knowledge in the prior art.
There are many applications where it is necessary to remove a liquid from a mixture of solids and liquids. The solids are typically suspended in the liquid. However, in low liquid concentrations, the liquid may be bound and connected to the solids (e.g., absorbed by the solids). One such method of solid-liquid separation is to deposit the mixture in settling ponds where the suspended solids settle into defined layers over time depending on their density relative to the liquid. Sewerage treatment facilities and CAFOs often use such a system. Prior to processing, the solids from these mixtures, the water content must be significantly reduced, e.g., from around eighty percent by weight to less than twenty percent. The slurry is thus transformed into a lower volume, damp, semi-solid sludge that is easier to handle and lighter to transport, or which can be more easily processed.
There are many other existing techniques for removing liquid from a solid-liquid mixture. The following examples are typical of the prior art: Evaporation or Heat Extraction—in this type of process the mixture is heated to evaporate the liquid from the solids. The evaporated liquid is then condensed and recycled. Centrifugal—in this type of process the mixture can also be placed in a centrifuge chamber with a liquid-permeable filtrate about a periphery thereof. On activation of the centrifuge, the liquid thus passes through the filtrate and the solids can then be removed from the chamber. Compression—in this type of process the mixture may be compacted by being passed between two conveyor belts with a constricting space there between, the liquid being forced from the solid. Filtration—in this type of process the mixture may be passed over a filtrate medium or grating that is liquid-permeable so as to allow the liquid to drain from the mixture. It will be clear that each of the aforementioned methods have attendant advantages and disadvantages in processing different mixture-types. For example, compression techniques may not be suitable for mixtures with a low solids concentration and a centrifugal method may not be suitable where the solids are sharp and abrasive.